Rehema: Gracing the Rogue Night
by meijosui
Summary: A Direct Sequel 'Life of Trifolium'. The loudmouth Princess and Sorceress was resurrected after she was shot dead just before Rare Hunters was formed. After Cosmic Split, she is to fulfil her allegiance to Marik as she had sworn to take vengeance to the royal family and to protect the world. Could she decipher the truth before she steps into the trap of time-of-no-return? Marik/OC


**REHEMA: GRACING THE ROUGE NIGHT**

 **WRITTEN BY MEIJOSUI**

 **Prologue: OH DAT, PROTECTION AVAILS!**

The darkness rejected me out of its den and I have been restored. I look at the platform and the Sceptre of Hemsut stones had tampered. I'm no longer in the hounds of hell but in the space-time and interim. As I watched the phenomenon end, an odd electric surge came my way. He must have resurrected me successfully and here I am. That blasted Astarte! As I gradually found my foot, I had no clothes on but I couldn't care less because there is no one here…?

As I turn around gradually, I heard my name, "Layla…?" As familiar the voice is, I don't have to second-guess whom this 'A-hole' is. I turned around and there the Hypothermic Sass Sheep is dressed is a ridiculous robe and cape-like my mum use for her quilt. There was another kid and he had a light brunette hair. He was holding, ' ** _The Book of Theurgists' Reverie_** ' in his tiny hands. I smiled slightly and remembering the stones that have been shattered. I grabbed a crowbar and hacked the locked by smashing the bits. I could tell Marik was just staring… what a fruitcake… As I yanked the door I stepped in and started collecting the shards of the Jaspers and Amethysts stones.

As I started counting the shards, "One: _Jaria_ … Two: _Massa_ … Three: _Lucile_ … Four: _Eystein_ … Five: _Amser_ … Six: _Awatif_ … Seven: _Huma_ … Eight: _Lay Jolan of the Fate Violet_ … Nine: _Saf Gissis of the Fate White_ … Perfect!" Or not so perfect as I had to come back to life in this Universe to see this boy again…

I stood up as the two came to me with curiosity, as I took the Sceptre into my materialised in my tan hands. _I am alive again!_ Marik was covering a boy's eyes the whole time while he was holding his Millennium Rod. The power generator has exhausted itself and there lays the past existence of Gissi. She is forbidden to coexist with me according to the past decree. Marik whispered to the boy and he nodded in agreement to move forward towards me. As I saw the reflection of myself, I see my thirteen-year-old self.

"Stay Away!" I croaked. I held my bosom as I pondered about running away

"Why, but it's me… your beloved Marik Ishtar…" That boy… he reached out to me… typical boy. I reclaimed my stance with my items and marched straight to him.

"Beloved… beloved my ass, don't tell me you are running the resistance on a tightrope!" He treats me like a princess. What is this? He made the resistance a criminal joint?! So be it!

The little boy looked like Bayram from the past. "Bayram? Why is the boy I rescued here?" I remembered the boy I rescued at the time of **_Asmer_**. Now that Eystein is split, the evil Zalaam cannot rule places.

Did I mention I remember all of my past?

Marik glared at me, as though I have gone crazy. "You mean Bryn…" I pulled the chain across of Marik's cloak. Soon enough he allowed me to cover myself and I have a dress.

"He's Bayram in Asmer!" I countered.

"Seriously, Hemsut just placed the same fates that intertwine…" I rolled my eyes and I remembered how only I could see and control time. Something inside of me wanted to whack the Blonde boy with my Sceptre and another is to embrace him for summoning me back to another dimension. The explosion is in CERN and this is the time of the Fate White. Another Dimension where Shadows will bow to this very boy completely. He will be the next King.

"Master Marik, could I see Layla?" Marik removed his tan hands away from him and the sweetest eyes reveal. Marik came forward and leans in to reach for me. He clasps a chunk of my layered hair and used the other hand to hold my chin. As he leans in, Bryn nudged Marik and he miss-stepped and we fucking smooched and we fucking smooched. _YUCK!_

We both wiped our own mouth and spat in disgust. Marik smiles and gives me a compromising look. He looks convincingly remorseful. "I'm sorry I let you and Emalia…"

"You let Emalia my mum die in front of your eyes and you can only resurrect me because you miss that much… typical… for you to dire in my matters and feeling sorry. You sought for me in the past and trapped me to face my dilemmas." I hate reasoning with this Tomb Keeper… the goals of his present continue to haunt him about his mother Asiya's passing. How the Pharaoh killed his father…

"I MISS EMALIA!" Marik screams at me. The boy beside him is obviously confused about this matter. I can tell he wants to distract us from our squabble.

"And I don't…? I have to live without a mother in our past buddy! You had your siblings in the past. You will miss Emalia only in _Saf Gissi."_ Marik's remorsefulness appears in its wake.

I swallow my pride and push the boy away. I lower myself to the blonde boy as I kneel for whatever reason. He is now the Leader of a notorious resistance. "Why are you kneeling princess?" He asks as I did forget I was held pretty high in the past.

"You made Rare Hunters what it is through sheer compassion." He continues. Like I don't know already…

"She is really the princess from the past?" The Bayram equivalent asks. Marik nods.

Then soon enough we have established a foundation of who we are. I simply followed Marik and Bryn his name is. Therefore **_Alsiyadun Allayl_** in my mother Emalia's legacy continues as a lame-ass cult society and a criminal syndicate. LOL! I guess making quilts does pay off this kind of job. Perhaps when I'm older I could talk about in an old lady fashioned in blouse… _"Back in those days…. We use to wear chained curtains and steal cards for a snarky blonde boy…"_

* * *

This was a year ago by the way… I Layla Menekşe Léopold will tell you the story of how my fate on earth of the present continues. The fight of a time, slavery, shadows and whatever will face more challenges in years to come… so on and so forth. I think getting out of this laboratory is worth explaining… While they were fighting with my Auntie Tasara before I was summoned the entries are sealed off. I went from calm to frustrated and scream for help. Then the Bayram… I mean Bryn had pulled out his phone and started dialling for help and the violet henchmen came by to pick us up with a chopper. Also, shiny head Saitama with a ponytail greeted us.


End file.
